Little Boy, Little Girl
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stay with a young child as he dies In Helm's deep...but wait he's not a he?


I own nothing. Got this idea when I saw my Parents watching Lord of The rings the Two Towers, and it was at the Helm's Deep part. So...here we go.  
  
not a mary sue  
  
==============================================================================  
  
A young woman held onto her son, and daughter. She had heard the news that the men where coming to take away able young boys to fight. The woman sobbed and held onto her son. "Oh Nornian...The can't take you!" The eight year old looked at his mother, wondering if he would be taken.  
  
"Mother, he is still unwell, have him lie down...I'm sure they will skip over him!" his elder sister whispered. She was 12 years of age with long golden brown curls, and gray eyes.   
  
The woman nodded, and covered her son up. Nornian was weary, and unwell. Quickly, quicker than thought possible, the boy was eased into a sleep. The mother wandered off to go seek medicine and herbs for her child.  
  
"Derina, I do not want to die..." Nornian whispered dreamily. Whether he spoke in his sleep, or was really awake was unknown to his sister, Derina. Derina picked up her fathers blade, and without hesitation hacked off her long braid.   
  
She cast it aside and ran her dirty hands through her hair, which now went down to her chin.   
  
"You shall not die, I will not let you." Derina whispered, picking up one of her father's long shirts. Her father had died...died before they could reach the safety of Helm's Deep...  
  
"No tears." She spoke to herself, as she smeared dirt on her face, "I will not let or family die out." Derina, not caring if others saw her, stripped out of the skirt, and into her brothers trousers. They were too short and revealed more of her legs. She shook her head, now was no time to be bashful.  
  
Now it was time for battle.  
  
"You must come with us." No sooner has she finished disguising herself, than a hand, covered in armor grasped her shoulder. "Yes." She whispered, trying to lower her voice. "The boy-" She looked at him and blurted, "Is failing in health! He shall die before the night is through."  
  
The man nodded and pulled her away. Derina was an honest girl, but she would not allow her brother to go and face certain doom. She let tears slip down her chin as she realized she had taken his stead.  
  
"Do not cry..." The armored arm was wrapped around her. "Now is the time to defend our king, kin, and people." The man looked at her face, "I am sorry that :you: must take action so soon, but you will live the night...As long as you have faith." He smiled, "Faith is the mightiest of weapons lad, don't forget it!"  
  
Drying her eyes she smiled at the wise man. "Yes." She was led upstairs, and starred at the tired men. Some too old, some too young, and all scared. Other soldiers gave her mesh, and found a helmet for her. They did their best, but the helmet was too big.   
  
As she went to get her sword and weapon, she used leather straps to help her see better. She could not fight if she could not see.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she found herself outside. She held her heavy weapons. She had fought with a sword before, in Rohon everyone needed to learn, so they could face their dangers. Rohon was a dangerous place, especially when the king fell ill.  
  
She stared at her rusted blade, and went off alone. Derina found a spot to sit, and placed her blade on the ground, gripping the handle and kneeling. She began to pray, allowing tears to splash down her cheeks.  
  
"Let everyone be safe...lead them home when their body fails, do not let them scatter to the winds..."  
  
"Your words are gentle for theses people, some of which you do not know."  
  
Derina turned sharply, her eyes round. She blinked and nodded, "Yes...we will die here, and I am at least easing my own soul in prayer...I pray no soul is lost, I pray they find their way homes."  
  
The man nodded eyes closed. He was not a man...he was an elf. Long blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was pale and seemed to glow with the moon. Derina rose, she barely went to this beautiful creatures waist. "I am...Dorien son of Galrin."  
  
Galrin was her father, and Dorien was his brother that died at his side in battle. "I am Legolas." She nodded looking up at him. "Kind elf...tell me...what is it like to kill I have never done it before."  
  
His eyes looked at her with sorrow, "It hurts, it will splinter your soul, and bring you to misery. Nothing is worse than having to kill." Derina shook her head. "No...refusing to kill. That is worse." He looked at her with surprised eyes and she continued, "Refusing to kill as you see your people, your very kin, get cut down. That is worse."  
  
Legolas offered her a smile, "Yes...Dorien, son of Galrin, you are very wise."  
  
"All children are, it's just listening to them that seems so hard for our elders."  
  
Legolas nodded, and she was left alone. Someone tugged at her arm and she was led to her post. It did not seem long when the rain came, and the battle began.  
  
Blood was splashed on her armor, her enemies and her own. She killed, her heart breaking with every raindrop. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed with an unstoppable rage.  
  
They were killing her people, and the good elves that wanted to aid her. "I SHAN'T DIE HERE!" She let loose a battle cry as four orcs rushed towards her. Sword out she rushed them, and bashed through the crowd. She killed few, and injured many. She was caught off guard when she was grabbed.  
  
"SHIELD!" A low grumble was hissed in her ears, and she screamed as four arrows pierced her armor and sent her flying back. The beast had used her as a shield to take the arrows that were meant for him. She leaned against the wall she crashed into and was surprised to find that though the arrows had pierced her armor, her skin had not been penetrated.  
  
"DORIEN!"   
  
She looked up.  
  
The white face elf was at her side. His eyes wide, "I shot you." She smiled, revealing her teeth, one was missing after she'd been knocked in the mouth, but it was a bright smile just the same, "Ye did not pierce my flesh, just this armor."  
  
Legolas smiled and helped her up. "ARRGG!" The thing of beauty whipped around, "GIMLI!" A small stubby man, no a dwarf, was being choked. Derina watched as Legolas let out a battle cry and rescued the small dwarf. "Ah, thank you lad...it was gettin' a bit hard to breathe there..." Gimli joked, though blood was on his lips.  
  
Derina turned from the two seeing more Orcs were approaching. She charged, and slash after slash, she felt something odd wrap around her. Before she knew it she found that she no longer minded killing. She was too caught up in it, and her feelings and morals were erased.   
  
"BOY! LOOK OUT!" She looked over her shoulder at a man that was calling for her. Legolas, and the dwarf at her side. She turned, and a spear cut through her, it's owner laughing and forcing her against the wall. She sunk, it had pierced her armor, and her flesh.  
  
Her helmet was knocked off, and she slumped against the ground. The monster raised it's sword as if it were a club and roared at her. The image of her mother and little brother filled her eyes, she screamed, "NORNIAN!!" Her brothers name echoed loudly over the wall of Helm's Deep.   
  
With her waning strength she forced her weapon into the belly of the beast, and killed it in the name of her kin. He crumpled on her, but soon the weight was lifted off her. Legolas, the man, and Gimli were starring at her.  
  
The man touched the spear, and she made small sounds of pain. "Aragorn? Well?" Gimli looked at him. Aragorn shook his head. "Please...don...I dont...die...alone..." She was unable to form the proper words, but Legolas clasped her hand. "No Dorien, you will not be alone." He looked at her, and angry, sorrowful, regret in his eyes.  
  
"Not Dorien...." She whispered unable to mask her true voice, "Derina..." The three starred at her. "A lass...your a little girl!" Gimli cried sounding horrified, and saddened. "Aye...had...brother...safe." They understood her incomplete words, and Aragon held her to him.   
  
"Children should not die..."  
  
Legolas was looking at her, lost and saddened. He whispered elfish too her, and the dwarf spoke in his own tongue. "I...don't want...scattered soul..." Legolas shook her head, "You won't be...I am praying for you."  
  
"Mother?" Derina whispered. "You will make it back to her." Aragon clutched her icy fingers, she was getting sleepy, and it was so cold. "Killing...id the worst...pain..." She looked at Legolas, forcing all her words out. She wanted to say this. It needed to be said. "You get u-used to killing...that is the...worse...pain."  
  
Derina's gray eyes turned black and she knew no more.  
  
Derina was, no more. 


End file.
